Eternally Stelena
by dashbringer
Summary: "Stefan is your epic love" "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic." "It's me and you Stefan, Always." "It's always gonna be Stefan." "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." "That kind of love never dies." ... Eternally Stelena, need I say more? RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1  The Longing

Prelude

I thought it would all go away. The pain; the longing. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget Elena. Even after Klaus compelled me to turn off my human emotions and forget her, I still feel the presence of my love for her. It is that faint, flickering moments of those cherished memories of us together that continues to haunt me. The supernatural power of my lust for Elena remains strong; hidden under layers of regret and emotion, but strong. How can my love for her remain? I've turned into a complete monster, the opposite of everything I've tried to hide her from. My past has now become a part of who I am. I am no longer the tortured bunny eater. Its me, Stefan...Full-blown ripper.

Chapter 1 

It was morning. I could tell from the faint glow of the sun on my closed eyelids, shimmering in from the window. Something was different; I was different. There was that emptiness inside me, more than usual. When I tried to think of her it was hard, and the faint memories became chopped up into smaller slivers, not even giving me the pleasure of a full thought of her. I had to see her. I had to have a memory of her, to remain with me through eternity.

I sat up, my toes swaying over the edge of the bed, softly touching the cold hardwood floor. I was in an apartment. Obviously it cost me nothing, just my dashing good looks and some vampire mind compulsion. The landlord, Mrs. Brandy was a charming old lady, with a lack in the vervain department; which helped my case.

A Shower. That's what I needed. The hot water greeted my sore body with open arms. The water running down my chest and under my thighs. I ran my hands through my hair, washing it with shampoo, then rubbing soap all over my body, cleaning out the dried blood and sweat. I grabbed a towel and dried myself, looking in the foggy mirror. I didn't just feel different, I looked different too. The human blood had helped bring some life back to my face. My eyes, no longer a bright brown, but now a dark chocolate. I grabbed some jeans, a clean pressed polo shirt, my keys, and headed out the door.

Mrs. Brandy had been very kind in letting me borrow her husbands mustang. Being that mine was still at my old house, where Damon and Elena now took up residence. Damon; my brother. That thought brought back memories of us in 1864, The Salvatore Brothers, Best of Friends. I laughed to myself, that was never going to be the same.

I drove into town, scanning the people walking in the streets for Elena, a single glance of her would be enough to last me a while, holding on to that mental picture of her. I ended up driving to the high school, it was a weekend, so there were few people there. I got out of the car and walked up to the bleachers, sitting and staring blankly at the field. There were more people here, setting up for some sort of race. Tents were being put up, lemonade and energy drinks being poured into little plastic cups, people living their lives, not aware of the monster that sat on the bleachers. That was weird, there was usually never a school activity without-

"Stefan?" Someone called out. Speaking of the devil. Caroline Forbes strode up to me, her blonde hair bouncing. "Stefan? Is that you?" She called, holding her hand over her eyes.

I sighed, "Yes, Caroline, it's me."

She zoomed up to me in a blur, hugging me tight. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you," She paused, scanning my face for a glimpse of emotion, "Ever since last night, Elena's never been so much more determined to find you, and help you."

I figured that, "We can't be together, Elena and I, it would never be the same again," I lied, looking away from her hard stare.

"Never be the same again? Stefan, you and Elena may of had your ups and downs, but every relationship has there fights. You and Elena just need to end yours." She said, never tearing her gaze.

"Elena would never forgive me, and with Klaus and Rebekah running from some higher force now, no one would be safe." I looked at her, then stood up and tried to walk away.

Caroline grabbed me, and with vampire strength, sat me back down forcefully, looking in my eyes. "I wasn't finished talking."

"What do you want me to do Care? Walk right up to her door, and plant one on her?" I snapped.

She sighed, grabbing my face, "You have to do something. Or else, Its Damon that's gonna be planting one on her."


	2. Chapter 2  Don't You Remember?

Chapter 2-

I shut the door of the car and ran my hands through my hair. Could she be right? I mean, I have always knew that Damon cared for Elena, maybe a little to much. But would Elena let him kiss her now? I see no reason why she wouldn't. Maybe she has given up full hope about me. Those thoughts haunted me now, more than before. I had to see her.

I drove down the familiar road. The trees, the animals, it all seemed too real to be reality. I've been gone from it for so long. When I saw my house I couldn't help but gasp, and hope that my brother hadn't already kissed Elena; again. I parked the car, and walked up to the familiar dark brown door with shiny wooden finish. I was about to knock when the door swung open and I was face to face with Elena. She had her keys in her hand and looked like she was the one coming hunting for me.

"Stefan?" She said in a weak voice, unable to pull fake from reality. "Is that really you?"

I couldn't talk. Tears bulged in my eyes, I tightened my lips in a straight line and silently nodded, unable to speak or move.

"Oh god, Stefan," She hugged me, in that way that I remember, the sweet sent of her hair and...her blood. I hugged her back, fighting more than ever to not tear her apart. Maybe my compulsion was wearing off. I could feel a slight throbbing feeling of a little part of me that cared for this girl hugging me. She sobbed against my chest, and all I could do was stand there and hold her. The world was spinning around me, my heart pumping fast and hard. This was really happening.

"Stefan," She grabbed my face, "I've missed you so much!" She choked out through violent sobs.

A normal couple that have been separated for this long would probably be heading for the bedroom right now. But for Elena and I, all we could do was hug for this moment. Making it extra special by wanting more each second.

She pulled me inside, and I sat down on the couch. The couch that I had hardly remembered. Elena came down and sat beside me.

"Where's Damon?" I wondered out loud.

"He should be back soon, He and Katherine were trying to find Michael." She said, looking at me.

Elena suddenly kissed me. More powerful and longing than ever before. Our tears fell down our cheeks and mixed together at our lips. Her tongue slid in my mouth, kissing me rougher, fiercer. I pulled back.

"Elena, I can't-"

"Stefan. Don't worry. If we have to go through all the steps to help you be healthy again, we will. I won't stop until you're back to your old self," She said, glancing around the room, the grabbed the envelope opener and slit open her finger. Warm, pulsating blood trickled out. "A little bit each day? Don't you remember Stefan?" She put her finger in front of my mouth, and regretfully, and longingly, I took it in.

The blood slid down my throat, sizzling in my stomach, I knew I only had a few seconds left before Elena took her finger back, so I made the best of it. When she pulled it back, I looked away. My eyes still crinkling and showing my veins through.

"Stefan, Don't hide from me." She grabbed my face, turning it towards her. "I love you no matter what."

"But, Damon-" I said, trying not to believe her.

"Damon what? He's not you Stefan. It will always be you Stefan." She kissed my cheek, quietly whispering, "Its always been you."


	3. Chapter 3 Sexual Tension

Chapter 3-

Elena and I have now sat motionless on the couch for about five minutes. I guess we just didn't know how to start. How to put all the needless bloodshed behind us. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to be that couple that would be heading to the bedroom right now. But I was scared. What if I was rocking her world to hard and she starts bleeding? How would I be able to control myself? And suddenly I had flashbacks of helping Caroline with controlling her thirst for blood, and how I told her that whenever she gets that feeling, just to take deep breaths and think of something else. Elena was right. I didn't care how bad of shape I was in when it came to blood, I will get healthy again.

"Elena," I said, her face shooting up at me, "Its going to be hard, fixing me."

"Stefan," She started, her hand caressing my cheek, "You're not broken."

I kissed her. This kiss was different. Although it was hungry, raw and savagely, it was pure. From the depth of my heart. She kissed back, pushing me back on the couch, kissing my neck and swirling her tongue in my mouth. I pulled off her shirt, she tore off mine, her hands tracing the outlines of my abs. I used my vampire speed to push her to the wall, kissing her fiercely, making my way down her shoulders, gently sliding my tongue in the cleavage of her bra. I used my speed to bring us upstairs in a blur, throwing her gently on the bed. She flipped me over, kissing my pecks, her tongue flicking on the tips of my nipples. She kissed down and down my chest, sucking on my abs. I tore her jeans off and she slid mine off. I gently undid her bra and palmed her breasts. The heat pumping through my body.

"I – Love you," She moaned between breaths.

To show that I loved her too, I flipped her over, kissing down her chest, she arched her back in pleasure. I nibbled on her panties, sliding them off, gently inserting my tongue into her. She moaned and pushed herself on my mouth, grinding harder and faster. I rose up to kiss her lips, she pushed me down and slid my boxers off. She wrapped her lips around the tip of my throbbing length. She bobbed up and down on me, I was seeing stars.

"I Love – you too," I managed to choke out, breathing heavily.

I rolled on top of her, slowly inserting myself into her. I lifted her knees and placed them over my shoulders. Going a little faster and harder each second. And then it hit me. The vampirism. My eyes crinkled and she lifted her hand, touching them. She nodded for me to continue, she trusted me. I started going faster than any normal human could ever. I then went full vampire speed in her. She screamed my name loudly, bucking her hips back, wanting me. I released and collapsed on the bed, Elena heavily breathing on my chest, her eyes closing.

Our chests went up and down, the only sounds were our hungry breathing. I didn't know I was tired until I felt my eyes closing.

"I love you Elena." I said, then gave in to the weariness consuming me.


	4. Chapter 4 Get the Girl

_**sorry for the HUGE break from updating this fic guys, I'm back now and will try to get on here as much as possible :) I'm starting off from where Stefan and Elena are right now in the show, so we'll have to see how the drastic changes in the show affect them. The only thing I'm changing is that Silas is not a part of this story :) Let's get started: **_

_**Several Months Later: **_

It's been months since I've last seen Elena. It feels like it's been years since I touched her the way I touched her _that night. _Visions of that blissful evening often come back to me, drifting into crevices of my mind I try to keep "Elena-Free". It's as if the harder I try to stay away from her, the more she intoxicates my every thought.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" The shrill voice shattered through my tortuous dream. I rolled over in bed, diving my face into a sweat-ridden pillow in a feeble attempt to ward off the inevitable.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled, swatting a weak hand in her direction.

"Fine." Caroline replied, kicking the footboard of my bed in a huff, "But you don't get bacon with your pancakes." And she stormed off, her heels issuing sounds of clacking to compliment her exit.

Caroline Forbes had been one of the only people I've seen since _that night._ She'd always been there for me, even when nobody else was. She reminded me of Lexi in that sense... That she'd always have my back. We took up residence in one of the few _livable _apartments in Mystic Falls. It's quaint, with two bedrooms and one bathroom. I know Caroline hates it though. I assured her it would only be temporary, for I of all people know she has a much more expensive taste.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Much like I did the morning of _that night. _I quickly crossed the floor and sheltered my feet in my warm slippers, which were cashmere.. A gift from Caroline no less. I sauntered down the hallway, the smell of bacon and semi-burnt pancakes stinging my nostrils. Why Caroline had the incessant need to cook human food was beyond me. But I dealt with it, just as she dealt with my occasional impulse to rip every human I see to shreds.

"You really weren't lying about the bacon, were you?" I arch a fine brow in question, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Nope." She responded, somewhat coldly, though her dancing eyes showed the truth. "Fine. You can have two pieces. The other 6 pieces are for me since I cooked them." She nodded, reassuring herself.

I coughed obnoxiously, muttering a swift "Butchered" in place of her defence on what was _terrible _cooking. I bit one of the pieces and swallowed hardly, trying to give her a couple of ounces of support.

Caroline glared at me, blurring to my side instantaneously with her enhanced speed and slapping me with the dishtowel. "Dick!" She snapped, her smile deflecting the hostility.

I laughed, "It's not actually as bad as I expected." I grinned, taking another bite and chewing agonizingly slowly. "Mmmmmm" I smiled cheekily.

"That's better." She nodded affirmatively. Quickly scanning her stressed hues over the kitchen, as if in a rush. "Okay I have to get to school, I have the student council meeting to host, a cheer routine to finish up and a car wash fundraiser to plan."

"Sounds like you'll be busy." I yawned lazily, sinking back into the sofa with my plate resting on my stomach.

"I will." She murmured as she padded across the floor to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the linen closet, I was expecting to hear the door click shut before she stuck her head out of it and looked at me. "And you sir, can clean up the kitchen while I'm gone."

I jerked my head her direction, nearly spitting out my pancake. "What?! No way. You know me, I clean as good as I resist blood. Nooo way."

"Okay." Caroline responded calmly, surprising me completely. "I thought you'd feel that way, so I guess there is one way you can get out of cleaning _my_ mess."

There was a sudden tension building within my chest, my cheeks flushing a hot red in curiosity and dread. "Yeah?" I tried to sound nonchalant, "And what would that be?"

Caroline's pink lips twitched into a satisfied smile whilst she revealed her request in 4 simple yet complicated words. "Go win back Elena."


End file.
